Diamonds Are Forever
by angela evans
Summary: A diamond heist with a hint of romance . . .
1. Diamonds Part One

"Diamonds Are Forever"  
Disclaimer: The characters belong to James Cameron, not me. I only own my laptop, black like Max's mood.  
Rating: PG-13  
  
  
Scene 1, 2019, Exterior of Mitchellson Jewelers, Seattle  
  
Robert, the exterior security guard checked his watch. They should have been here fifteen seconds ago. Mr. Booke was extremely punctual. A dark car with tinted windows pulled up. The driver got out and opened the back door. Robert's boss's client, Mr. Booke, a tall, wealthy man from South Africa climbed out, holding a briefcase, that upon further examination, was hand cuffed to his wrist. He stood for a moment, examining the old brick building. It had stood there for two centuries now, and had been in the family for longer. Booke smiled to himself.   
  
Booke climbed the step up to the door, where Robert was waiting for him.  
  
"Did you have a nice trip, Mr. Booke?" Robert asked, pronouncing it 'book'.  
  
Booke smiled, "Robert, is it?" The guard nodded and Booke continued, "The spelling usually throws people off."  
  
"Well, sir, Mr. Mitchellson would not like it if his client's names were mispronounced."  
  
"Of course." Booke smiled again and was ushered into the vestibule of the store. There he met the other security guard, Sam. Sam patted him down and then had him walk through a metal detector. Booke unhandcuffed the briefcase from his wrist, placing it and the handcuffs on a table next to the metal detector. He passed through and took the briefcase.  
  
"Was that really necessary?" he asked Sam.  
  
"In these days, sir, you never know." Sam went back to his chair in front of the security cameras. Booke's driver stayed with him.  
  
In the main room of the shop, Booke found himself surrounded by displays containing nothing but diamonds. He again smiled to himself.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Booke," Mitchellson said, coming out of the back. He was in his sixties, white haired, and starting to bend from osteoporosis, "I have the diamonds if you have the money to pay."  
  
Booke put his briefcase down on a display case and opened it. Inside were several layers of twenty-dollar bill stacks. Booke pointed to it. "Is this enough?"  
  
Mitchellson laughed, "Plenty, my boy, but in today's society, not many people have that. Well," he turned toward the east wall of the room, which had been transformed into a giant wall safe of a hundred and fifty locked safety-deposit boxes. "I have pinks, whites, nothing less than 75 points, whatever you want, you have the money for." He opened one box and took out a tray of pink-tinted diamonds. He turned towards his worktable, preparing to show the diamonds off. But Booke stepped behind him and quickly pulled a garroting wire around the man's neck.  
  
In the vestibule, Sam saw what was happening on the security monitors. He got up, but Booke's driver shot him with a pistol, silencer attached, so as not to make any noise to alert Robert outside.  
  
Booke threw Mitchellson's body aside and grabbed his keys. He opened drawer upon drawer, throwing their contents to the floor, becoming very aggravated.   
  
His driver stepped into the room. "We should go, now."  
  
"Its not here," Booke was extremely annoyed.  
  
"Then he doesn't have it. Lets go."  
  
Booke reattached the briefcase to his wrist and followed his driver out the door. Robert, sensing something was wrong, called out to him as he got in the car. "Everything go alright, Mr. Booke?"  
  
Booke didn't answer, but his driver pulled out the pistol and shot Robert. Then he jumped in the car and the two of them sped off.  
  
Scene 2, 2019, Downtown Seattle, two days later  
  
Max walked alongside Logan as he wheeled himself through the streets of downtown Seattle. He stopped across the street from a billiards bar. Max got them both sodas and pulled up a chair next to him. They were at an outdoor café.  
  
"So, what are we doing here?" She asked, "You said this was important."  
  
"It is," Logan told her, putting down his drink, "The Vesper Diamond."  
  
Max's eyes lit up, "I've heard it's huge."  
  
"Worth $16 million," Logan told her, "And it seems, much more."  
  
Max tilted her head and looked at him, "Oh?"  
  
"Every time the diamond has changed hands, there's been blood spilled. From when it was discovered in South Africa at the beginning of the seventeenth century till two days ago. I think it was the cause of Ryan Mitchellson's death," he explained, "Two days ago, his store, Mitchellson Jewelers, was trashed, and both Mitchellson and his two security guards were found dead. But no sign of forced entry. Matt showed me the crime scene photos. He thinks there was someone on the inside."  
  
"Ok, so if whoever broke in got the diamond, then it's long gone. Look for insured shipments out of the country."  
  
"Not so fast," Logan said, "The other day, I was looking for a disk. I can't find it; I'm throwing papers all over the place. I'm getting rather annoyed when Bling walks in."  
  
"The killers didn't find it," Max read his mind, "They were interrupted in their search."  
  
"More like it wasn't there," Logan said, "Which is why we're here." He pointed to a dark haired man emerging from the billiards bar across the street. Max carefully scrutinized the man Logan was pointing out. He was in his mid-twenties, and good-looking. "That's Aaron Mitchellson. Ryan's only surviving child and sole heir to the business. If anyone knows where the Vesper is, he does."  
  
"So what, you want me to break into his apartment and see if he left any clues to the Vesper's whereabouts?" Max suggested.   
  
"No, I want you to make friends with him," Logan told her, "But be careful. I pulled down some encrypted messages between him and some South African Apartheiders. These guys are dangerous, and exactly Lydecker's type."  
  
"Lydecker? You think he's involved?"  
  
"Maybe. Word is he's looking for funding to take Manticore to Level 3, but hasn't been given it. He strikes me as the kind of guy who'd do whatever it takes to get what he wants."  
  
"Yeah." Max brushed away a memory, "So Aaron's our inside guy and the South Africans are working for Lydecker?"  
  
"Looks that way," Logan replied.  
  
"So what are we doing here?" Max asked, "Getting Aaron to admit that he helped kill his father and preventing Lydecker from getting his paws on the rock?"  
  
"We're rewriting the history of greed."  
  
Scene 3, 2019, Aaron's Apartment  
  
Aaron unlocked the door and set down his bag from the club. He stopped to feed his fish swimming in the giant tank in the entryway. He proceeded further into his apartment, and came face to face with Adrian Booke and his driver, Peter Shreck. Both men looked upset. Aaron froze and even considered running.  
  
"Hello," he said, trying not to allow the fear he was feeling to creep into his voice.  
  
"Where is the diamond?" Booke asked.  
  
"You don't have it?" Aaron panicked. They thought he'd double-crossed them.  
  
"It wasn't there," Booke said. He picked up Aaron's billiard cue and studied it. He turned to Shreck. "Do you shoot billiards, Mr. Shreck?"  
  
"No," Shreck answered, "People."  
  
Aaron swallowed. "Listen, if it wasn't there, I don't know where it is."  
  
"The deal was that you'd tell me where to find it," Booke reminded him. He grabbed Aaron and pushed him against a wall, "I'm getting impatient."  
  
"Yeah? What about my father? That wasn't part of the deal," Aaron replied.  
  
"Things happen," Booke said, "I want my diamond." He let Aaron go.  
  
"You'll get it, okay?"  
  
"Two days," Booke said, "You have two days to find it, or I let Shreck shoot a few balls with you, got it?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. No problem," Aaron replied.  
  
"Good." Booke put the cue stick down. He motioned to Shreck and the two left Aaron in his apartment, shaking.  
  
Scene 4, 2019, Aaron's Billiards Club, the next day.  
  
Max watched Aaron practice his shots from a table across the room. He was pretty good, she had to admit. Her eyes focused in on his shot, taking in the speed, trajectory, and roll of the balls. She realized he wasn't going to sink that shot. Well, nobody's perfect, not even me, she thought to herself, Hell, I'm just as messed up as the rest of them, if not more so. Let's just get this over with.  
  
She plastered her biggest, fakest smile on her face. She felt like she was grinning like an idiot. She made her way over to Aaron, who was to intent on shooting pool to watch her come over.  
  
She leaned over the table, looking at his shot he was lining up, putting herself in his line of sight.  
  
"Nine ball, six ball," She said placing a quarter on the table, "Stretch the quarter?" she asked.  
  
Aaron looked up at her. "You want to play against me?" He took his shot, sending the balls rolling and colliding off each other, sinking two of them.  
  
"What, you think that you can beat me because I'm not a guy?" she purred.  
  
"I didn't say that." He took another shot.  
  
"Ah, but your tone was 'you're a girl'," she replied, "Is it beyond your conception that I could beat you?" She leaned against the table.  
  
"No, not at all. I just don't think it's likely," he smiled, "Why don't we play for money?"  
  
"Oh," she smiled, "When it's for money, I don't call it play," she leaned   
over the table, coming face to face with him, "Grudge match rules."  
  
"Alright," Aaron said, taking the cue ball out of the pocket. He walked around her and set up his next shot, "You scratch, I place the cue ball any where I want to."  
  
"Ah," she replied, reaching under the table for the triangle, "I don't scratch," she purred, "When it comes to pool, anyway." She handed him the triangle, "You wanna break?"  
  
He took it from her, and walked back around her to take his last shot. "Go ahead," he said.  
  
"What's the bet?" she asked, "Since we're not playing for money."  
  
"Um," he considered it for a moment, "How about dinner?"  
  
"I pick the place," she told him.  
  
"Why not." He set the balls in the triangle, then took it away.  
  
She broke, and sunk her first shot, an easy one. But with each shot, Aaron's eyes grew wider as the shots became harder, but she continued to sink them with ease.  
  
"Nice shot," he was amazed.  
  
She walked past him for her next shot. "I'm building up an appetite," she whispered in his ear as she passed. She smiled and sunk the final shot, ending the game.  
  
Scene 5, 2019, Mitchellson's Lawyer's Office, later  
  
Aaron sat nervously in a chair across from his father's lawyer. The reading of the will. Aaron knew that with the way things had been between him and his father, he could end up with very little.  
  
"What are we waiting for?" he asked the lawyer.  
  
Just then, a tall man in his fifties walked through the door. "Sorry I'm late, traffic is a bitch." He strode over to the chair next to Aaron. He had short hair, a strong jaw, and glasses. When he spoke it was in a gruff voice. "I'm Donald Michaels, your father's banker," he said, extending his hand to Aaron, "I'm here because of certain stipulations in you father's will."  
  
"Stipulations?" Aaron asked.  
  
"Let's get to it," the lawyer said, "Aaron, your father left you half of the business, the other half goes to your cousin. Should you want to sell, your cousin would get first right of refusal. Your father wanted to keep the business in the family."  
  
"I get half?" Aaron figured he wasn't going to get any of it.  
  
"Yes, and as far as the Vesper," the lawyer began.  
  
"The Vesper? You know where it is?"   
  
"My bank does," Michaels cut in, "Your father wanted to keep it safe, so he gave it to my bank to hold. We came up with a museum."  
  
"A museum?"  
  
"Yes. It can't be sold, and you don't pay any taxes," the banker told him.  
  
"Wow, my father did that for me?" Aaron was stunned. The Vesper was his.  
  
"Yes, Aaron. The Vesper is safely stowed away."  
  
Not for long, the little voice in Aaron's head said.  
  



	2. Diamonds Part Two

"Diamonds Are Forever" Part 2  
  
  
Scene 6, 2019, Logan's  
  
Max walked into Logan's computer room. "You paged?" she deadpanned.  
  
"Got a job for you," he turned his chair around to face her, "Actually, it is part of the job you're doing. Here." He handed her a slim silver case.  
  
"Oooh a present," she opened it to reveal four small, amber-colored curved disks. They resembled contact lenses and were only slightly larger. There was also a miniature camera. "Voice activated parabolic microphones," she smiled, "Broadcasting at what, 450 Meg?"  
  
"500, actually. The, uh, 450 megs got destroyed in Alina's little present to her father," Logan reminded her.  
  
"Keep this up and you're gonna spoil me," she leaned on her elbows on the edge of the desk, bringing her face closer to his, "So what's the job?"  
  
"I pulled down some email conferences between Aaron and the South Africans. They've arranged a meeting tonight and we need to be there," Logan informed her, "I'm trusting you to get these planted in safe locations."  
  
"No praw," she assured him, "Standard spy recon. That was always my best subject."  
  
"I thought your best subject was telecommunications," Logan recalled.  
  
"Well, I was a prodigy. Good at everything."  
  
He flashed her his megawatt grin that sent chills through her though she refused to let herself feel them. "I'll bet you were."  
  
She smiled. "So, where are the boys meeting tonight?"  
  
"10 pm, South Market. We'll be a block away, listening in."  
  
"Ok." Max responded, pocketing the case that held the parabolic mikes. "Gotta jet before Normal has a kitten."  
  
"See you tonight," Logan replied. Max nodded and left.  
  
  
Scene 7, 2019, South Market, 9:45 pm  
  
Max slunk around the shadows of the old South Market. Once a tourist place, it was now one of the city's more dangerous sectors.   
  
'Figures,' she thought to herself, 'the idiots would want to play spooks and robbers in the dark ghetto. Let's 'em think they're big, strong men.'   
  
She slid the slim case containing the mikes and video cam out of the pocket of her black vest. The case popped open with a soft pffffft. She took one of the mikes and placed it on the ground where it wouldn't get stepped on. Leaping easily on to a dumpster, she placed another there. She whirled searching for another place to stow a microphone. A windowsill caught her eye. Perfect. From there she leapt up a story to a fire escape landing. Securing the camera and final mike there, she surveyed the area. All points covered.  
  
"You getting this?" she whispered into the mike.   
  
"Yup. Nice job, Max," Logan's cascaded into her ear through her earpiece that he had provided her with. She subconsciously noticed that the volume of his voice was politely set to a level that would not annoy her. She smiled to herself. Trust Logan to think of that. "Come on back here," he continued, "It's 9:55, they'll be arriving soon."  
  
"Roger. Be there in five." She threw a line up to the top of the building. The grappling hook caught and Max effortlessly scaled the building. With out much effort she ran across the top, jumped the chasm between it and the next building, ran the length of that one and jumped, landing gracefully on the hood of Logan's Aztec. She climbed into the vehicle through an open window and settled in the passenger seat.  
  
"Four seconds, that's a record," Logan commented.  
  
"Actually, I can do it in three," she informed him.  
  
"Oh, well, just try not to do it too often," he turned and looked at her, "It makes me nervous."  
  
"Is it the fear of heights thing? 'Cuz I can fix that," she grinned.  
  
"No thanks," he said retuning her grin.  
  
"You sure? The view from the Space Needle is really spectacular," her voice was slightly seductive.  
  
"Yeah, thanks anyway, Max," he turned his attention to the camera monitor, where Booke and Shreck had just appeared. "Hello gentlemen."  
  
Minutes later a jumpy Aaron showed. "Ok, I found out where the Vesper is." His voice was tight.  
  
"Where is my diamond?" Booke sneered.  
  
"In a museum," Aaron said, "My father put it there in safe keeping for me. It's his last laugh on all of us."  
  
"What? A museum?" Booke considered working Aaron's face with a set of pliers to work off his annoyance.  
  
"That's right, my father put my diamond in a museum."  
  
"My diamond," Booke growled.  
  
"The point is, nobody gets it," Aaron imparted.  
  
Booke motioned to Shreck, who pushed Aaron up against a wall. Booke stepped up and planted his face right in Aaron's. "I want my diamond. And you're going to get it for me," he said slowly, but with menace, "Understood?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Aaron nodded. Shreck releases him.   
  
"Good. We'll contact you later." Booke flexed his fingers before curling them into a fist. But to Aaron's relief he released it and walked away, with Shreck right behind.  
  
  
  
Scene 8, 2019, La Bella Cuccina (a restaurant), the next afternoon  
  
Max sat at a table in Bella Cuccina's outdoor patio. She was wearing a pale blue dress, and hating every moment of it. Aaron was seated across from her, babbling.  
  
"So, I kind of rebelled. My father, well, " Aaron stopped seeing her yawn, "I'm boring you aren't I? I mean here I am, I go and cancel dinner and you're nice enough to meet me for lunch. Then I spill my whole life story to you, you must be bored."  
  
"No, just a late night last night," she lied.  
  
"Anyway, enough about me, tell me about you."  
  
Max froze. "Uh, there's not much to tell."  
  
"Oh, come on, there must have been some brothers who taught you how to play pool like that," Aaron said.  
  
"Nope, just me and the pockets." There were brothers, but not to teach her pool.  
  
"Well," Aaron shrugged, "You know what they say about girls who play pool."  
  
"No, what do 'They' say?" Max kept smiling like a ditz. She felt idiotic.  
  
"Actually, I just made that up. But just thinking that there's a 'They', it's creepy."  
  
"Yeah, I know, I say 'They this' or 'They that' and I think who is 'They' and how do they know everything?"   
  
"It's like they're watching us," Aaron intoned.  
  
"The paranoids," Max joked.  
  
"No, but Maria, I am serious. I got involved with some pretty bad guys."   
  
She'd told him her name was Maria Allende, since 'Rachel Glasser' was now linked to her real name.  
  
"Sometimes you just get in over your head, that's all," Max looked up and saw Logan, dressed in a suit and sunglasses, getting escorted to a table behind them. "Sometimes, you've just got to know when to say enough is *enough*." The last part was directed in Logan's direction, with a definite edge to it. Logan ignored it ordered a salad and a soda. As soon as the waiter disappeared, he pulled out his cellular phone.   
  
A few moments later, a waiter came to Max and Aaron's table. "There's a phone call for you, Mr. Mitchellson."  
  
Aaron looked at the waiter. "Who?"  
  
"The caller didn't leave his name."   
  
Aaron looked at Max, visibly shaken. "I didn't tell anyone I was here, but I'd better take it." He got up and went to the phone. Max turned to Logan.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she hissed.  
  
"The guys Aaron met last night? I traced them. One is Peter Verholm, alias Peter Bookham, sometimes Adrian Booke. His associate is Robert Schenk, alias Peter Shreck. They arrived two days before Mitchellson's death. They're hatchet men for one of the most radical Afrikaner movements going. These guys are old school."  
  
"Couldn't that have waited? Aaron will be back soon."  
  
"I'm the one who called Aaron," Logan told her, "And I figure we've got thirteen seconds before he comes back."  
  
"You're strange."  
  
"I prefer eccentric."  
  
"Whatever." Max looked up to see Aaron returning. He sat down and smiled weakly.  
  
"Who was it?" she asked, pretending to care.  
  
"I don't know, they hung up as soon as I got there."  
  
"Imagine that."  
  
  
  
Scene 9, 2019, Jam Pony, a little later   
  
Normal found Sketchy banging his head off his locker. "For the love of Mike! What are you doing?" Normal grabbed Sketchy by his collar and pulled him away from the lockers. He shoved a package in his hands, "Here, deliver this."  
  
"Oh, no! No, I can't, please!" Sketchy was crying.  
  
"Why not? You are a bike messenger, it's what you do. Or am I paying you feckless idiots to eat bonbons all day?" Normal rolled is eyes.  
  
"Please, man, I'm begging you," Sketchy got on his knees, "I'll never ask for anything again!"  
  
Cindy walked by and Normal thrust the package at her, "Here, do your job." Cindy snorted, but took it and went to grab her bike.  
  
Sketchy jumped up and hugged Normal. "Thank you, man! I owe you."  
  
"Yes, how nice, now let go of me you greasy delinquent," Normal said, extricating himself from Sketchy. He looked around. "Where the firetruck is Max?"  
  
"Right here," she said tapping him on the shoulder.  
  
"Max, how nice of you to take time out of your busy schedule and join us. You must be very busy between mediating on Mount Kilamanjaro, selling Girl Scout cookies and performing on Star Search. As told to me by your brainless coworkers."  
  
"Actually, I overslept."  
  
"Oh, well, do me a favor and take this moron with you to Kilamanjaro, would you?" Normal said pushing Sketchy in Max's direction.  
  
Max pulled sketchy over to the couch where Herbal was reading the newspaper. "What'd you do now, Sketch?"  
  
"Okay, um . . . you know Big Joe? Well, he caught me flirting with his girlfriend . . ."  
  
"Sketch, you idiot," Max whacked him upside the head.  
  
"Ouch! He threatened to beat me up if he saw me again. I can't go out there, Max. Not unless . . ." He looked at her with big, pleading eyes.  
  
"No, no way. Ask some one else." She shook her head.  
  
"My brother, you will not get far on the path to righteousness if you continue to pant after every Chiquita that crosses your path. You forget about Natalie?" Herbal said, "I will not help you, and neither will Maxie. You on your own, brother."  
  
"Oh, come on, please guys! I'll do anything!"  
  
"Anything?" Max asked  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Nope. Still not enough."  
  
  
  
Scene 10, 2019, Manticore, that same day  
  
Booke sat in a chair in his boss's office. His boss was none other than Donald Michaels, aka Donald Lydecker.  
  
"Where's the diamond?" He demanded.  
  
"Mitchellson put it in a museum. We have to steal it back."  
  
Lydecker shook his head. "If only people knew how common diamonds are," he gestured at a computer screen that displayed the diamond mines of South Africa, "They're as common as grass, but one family controls distribution and therefore, perception. So every one thinks diamonds are rare. People are like sheep, Mr. Booke. We get them to believe our ideas are their genius notions."  
  
"But then we wouldn't get a good price for it, would we?" Booke replied.  
  
"No, we wouldn't. And with that amount of money, I'll be able to take Manticore to Level Three and recapture the renegade X-5's," he said, "Starting with her."  
  
He was pointing at Max's picture.  
  



	3. Diamonds Part Three

"Diamonds Are Forever" Part 3  
  
Scene 11, 2019, South Market, that evening  
  
Logan had been trailing Aaron all day, thanks to the small tracking device Max had planted on him at lunch. And now, Max was perched on a rooftop in the South Market, waiting for Aaron to meet with Booke again.  
  
Aaron paced nervously and checked his watch. Max wanted to sleep, but she settled for a yawn. Finally Booke appeared, with Shreck. Two other men Max had never seen before arrived a few moments later.  
  
"Mr. White and Mr. Red," Booke greeted them. Aliases, obviously. Max rolled her eyes at the originality. And they were dressed appropriately. "Have you reviewed our proposal?"  
  
"Yes. Do you have the cash?"  
  
"Of course," Booke smiled, and motioned to Shreck. Shreck stepped forward and opened a brief case.   
  
"Excellent," The one in red said, "You know how to do business, Mr. Green."  
  
"So we're on for Saturday night?"  
  
"No, Sunday. The museum is closed on Monday and I want the breathing room," Red said.  
  
"Fine. Here's the schematics of the alarm system," Booke said slipping a CD out of his coat pocket and handing it to Red.  
  
"Who's he?" White finally spoke, pointing to Aaron.  
  
"The jeweler's son. He knows the stone's specifics," Booke answered.  
  
  
  
Scene 12, 2019, Logan's  
  
"So the scumbags from South Africa are going to steal the Vesper from the museum on Sunday," Max summarized back at Logan's. The meeting had been in a different part of the South Market, so Max had been forced into eavesdropping through unelectronic measures. "Are you sure Lydecker's involved?"  
  
"Yeah," Logan looked at her, "That reminds me, be careful, Max."  
  
She smiled at him, "Aren't I always?"  
  
"I'm serious, it wouldn't hurt to be extra careful," he replied.  
  
Max was subdued by Logan's tone. "Okay, I will. But if Lydecker gets the Vesper, he'll cut it into smaller pieces, sell it for twice it's worth, and he's doubled his repulsiveness."  
  
"That's why we have to steal it first," Logan said, "Would you mind doing the honors?"  
  
"Mind? I was hoping you'd say that," Max's eyes were glinting in anticipation.  
  
"But, unfortunately, you don't get to keep it," he told her.  
  
"Well, the thrill will have to be enough," she said, the sparkle fading.  
  
"Just don't go to far with this thrill. You'll need my help on this one, you can't do it alone."  
  
"You, Logan Cale, are going to break into a museum and steal a diamond? Is the world ending?" Max teased.  
  
"Technically, you'll be doing the breaking and entering. I'm just an accessory."  
  
  
  
Scene 13, 2019, Mitchellson Jeweler's, the next day  
  
Aaron was sitting at his father's worktable, examining the stones that had been scattered on it during the robbery. He was beginning to wish he'd never met Booke and Shreck, that he'd never lost the bet to them. Then he wouldn't be in this mess. Aaron had bet everything on a card game, and now his ass belonged to the South Africans.  
  
"Hello, Aaron," the voice of his father's banker drifted to his ears. The man walked into the room. "Your father would be touched to see you at his worktable."  
  
Aaron looked up at him. "Somehow, I don't think so," he replied.  
  
"Ah, yes, you're playing fooseball with those South African loonies." Donald Michaels smiled. Aaron was repulsed; it made him think of a snake.  
  
"You know Booke?" This was bad. Capital B, in fact.  
  
"Well, I do read," he smiled that serpenty smile again, "Sorry, couldn't resist. Actually, I own Booke. He works for me." Michaels leaned in, "And now I own you."  
  
"What do you want from me? I can't do any more!" Aaron squawked.   
  
"I don't want you to do anymore," Michaels said, picking up a sharp cutting instrument, "I want you to do less."  
  
"Less?"   
  
"As you might have guessed, my name is not Donald Michaels. It doesn't matter what my real name is. The thing is, I've left footsteps in the ether. I know my trail has been followed and by whom. A beautiful woman. You already know her."  
  
Aaron's eyes widened as Michaels continued. "Ask her for help. She seems to think that needing help is a strength. She won't admit it but she does." He put the tool on the table. "Good day, Aaron."  
  
As soon as Michaels was gone, Aaron went to the bathroom and splashed water on his face. He was in too deep and nothing was clear. Only that Booke wanted the diamond, and Michaels or whoever he was wanted Maria. Aaron had a feeling that even she wasn't who she said she was.  
  
  
  
Scene 14, 2019, Aaron's Apartment, later  
  
Aaron unlocked the door and walked in, with Max right behind him. He put his tennis racket down and took hers from her, placing it next to his.  
  
"What's your secret?" he asked.  
  
"What?" Max instantly tensed, sensing danger.  
  
"How are you so confident? Your feathers never get ruffled," he said.  
  
"I don't have feathers," Max stated.  
  
Aaron smiled, "Come on, you can't tell me that was beginner's luck, beating me in straight sets."  
  
It wasn't, but Max smiled and said, "Oh, but it was. I've never played before."  
  
"Alright, I'll give you that," he handed her a glass of water. His tone changed, he became serious, "Wanna try your luck at a diamond heist on Sunday?"  
  
"And then Monday we can rob Ft. Knox. You're kidding," Max laughed. He motioned for her to sit down. She folded her legs under her body and settled on the couch and looked up at him. "You're serious?"  
  
Aaron exhaled and rubbed his face. "Um, ok. I got mixed up with these South African thugs."  
  
"I hate South Africans, " Max muttered, thinking of the Reds.  
  
" I lost to them in a card game and I owe them big," Aaron continued, "So I told them about this diamond, the Vesper diamond. They wanted me to get it for them. My father was a jeweler, and I told them he kept it in his shop. So they went and killed him to get it."   
  
"Did they?" Max asked, pretending to know nothing about it.  
  
"No," Aaron explained, " My father had put it in a museum shortly prior to his death. Now they want to steal it. But I've realized my mistake, and thought it's too late to bring my father back, I'd like to keep them from getting the diamond."  
  
"Settle the score," Max said, nodding.  
  
"Yeah. So, I'd like your help, if you can," Aaron entreated.  
  
"Sure, no big dealio," Max responded, "What's your plan?"  
  
"Well, my father would be ashamed to admit it, but he had a large piece of Cubic Zirconium that would make a nice Vesper fake," Aaron said.  
  
"So you want to replace the Vesper with a fake and let them steal it," Max continued, "Like I said, no big dealio. I know someone who can help. You get the Cubic Zirconium, I'll do the rest."  
  
  
  
Scene 15, 2019, Logan's, that night  
  
"I'm not so sure about our boy, Aaron," Max said, "He's running real scared, and I know from experience that people who run that scared usually bail."  
  
"That is a possibility," Logan said, "But we should be out of there before he can bail."  
  
"Whatever. As long as I get a big, sparkly rock, it's all good. I just wouldn't confide in the first stranger to walk in off the streets, you don't know who's a playa-playa and who's not."  
  
"Baby browns," Logan told her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"One look into those eyes of yours and it's bye-bye secrets," he explained.  
  
"Oh, really?" she said arching an eyebrow at him.   
  
He ducked his head. "Anyway, I've got the disable parameters and the workhorse program for the alarm system. I'm working on the mass spectrograph and the laser refraction alarms. Everything should be up and online for Sunday night. Tomorrow, you've gotta get the Cubic Zirconium. You'll have to get into the lab at the University to make a copy of the diamond. But otherwise we're all set."  
  
"Coolio," Max said, "It'll be cake."  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of," Logan replied.  
  



	4. Diamonds Part Four

"Diamonds Are Forever" Part 4  
  
Scene 16, 2019, Jam Pony, the next day  
  
Putting the cap back on her cherry lip balm tube and smacking her lips, Max placed the item back in her locker and shut the door. Sketchy was standing there with a black eye and a few cuts and bruises.  
  
"What happened to you?" she asked.  
  
"Big Joe," Sketchy whimpered, "Normal made me go on a run, and he saw me . . . .I was lucky to get away with just this," he said pointing to the black eye, "You gotta help me Max, pleeeeeeaaaaassssssseeeeee."  
  
She rolled her eyes, "Sketchy, do you remember Lydia?"  
  
"Yeah, you hung her by her ankles off the balcony," he said, "Why?"  
  
"Do you remember what I said I'd do if I ever caught you doing something like that again?"  
  
"Yeah," his face fell, "You were going to hang me by my ankles . . ."  
  
"Then don't ask for my help." She walked towards the couch where Cindy and Herbal were seated. Sketchy followed, groveling.  
  
"Max please . . . Cindy? Herbal?" he begged.  
  
"Nope, these afro-puffs are not going to save your sorry ass this time," Cindy said.  
  
"Ja tell us not to covet another man's woman," Herbal reminded him, "So I cannot thwart the consequences of such an action, my brother."  
  
"Guys, c'mon," Sketchy pleaded. They looked up at him and shook their heads.   
  
  
  
Scene 17, 2019, University Labs, that evening  
  
"I cleared it with Professor MacMillian this morning," Max said, walking down the stairs to the University's computer lab. She was talking to the lab assistant that was following her and Aaron down there.  
  
"Which Professor MacMillan?" the lab tech asked, "Because there are two, you know. Anne MacMillian or David MacMillan?"  
  
"David MacMillian. Everyone knows Anne's on maternity leave until next month," Max said rolling her eyes, "Here's the paperwork." She shoved the papers and Ids that Logan had made in front of the lab assistant.  
  
"Ok, well, still, I'm going to check," he said hurrying away.  
  
"You do that," Max said to his back. She pulled the large chunk of Cubic Zirconium from the pocket of the lab coat she was wearing.  
  
"Are you sure this is going to work?" Aaron asked, "Because to cut it by hand would take several months. It's a very complex cut. 375 facets alone."  
  
"That's why we're using lasers," Max said putting the Zirconium in the laser box. She walked back to the computer controls and entered in the specifications Logan had given her. She started the lasers and the computer screen showed the process. Five minutes later, the computer screen displayed "Process Complete".  
  
Max and Aaron walked over to the laser box. Opening it, Max revealed a rock that looked identical to the Vesper.  
  
"Is that it?" Aaron asked.  
  
"Almost. We just need some color," Max said, dipping it into a box. "Vapor deposit isn't the best method, but it's the quickest. But dip it in acetone and it's all over, since we're only putting on a two-micron layer."  
  
"By that time Booke will have returned to South Africa and I'll be on my way to a safe place where he can't find me," Aaron said.  
  
Max pulled the "diamond" out of the vapor deposit vat. It sparkled just like the real thing. "Well?"  
  
"Amazing," Aaron told her.  
  
  
  
Scene 18, 2019, The Museum, Sunday night  
  
Logan pulled his Aztec to a halt not far from the museum's entrance. He cut the engine and killed the headlights.  
  
"Max," he said as she started to jump out.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Take this," he said, handing her a key card, "It'll get you into the museum. Your earpiece will keep you in contact with me. Wait for my signal. Got the diamond?"  
  
"Yup," she grinned holding up the fake, "Check." She tucked it into a small bag she was carrying. She started towards the museum.  
  
"Max?"  
  
"Yes?" Her voice was showing her impatience to get going.  
  
"Be careful," Logan grinned.  
  
"I think you're enjoying this more than you're letting on," Max said. She turned and raced towards the museum. Logan pulled out his laptop and started typing commands to turn the museum's systems off.   
  
Once she got to the museum's front, Max inserted the key card Logan had given her into the outside alarm access box. It would allow him remote access to the system, enabling him to shut off the security systems without sitting at the main frame.  
  
"Go," she whispered.  
  
Max readied her climbing gear and waited for Logan's signal.  
  
"All set," he whispered.   
  
She threw the grappling hook upon to the roof and secured it. Max's lithe muscles made scaling the outside wall an easy task. On the roof, she found the skylight above the room showcasing the diamond.  
  
"In position," she whispered to Logan.  
  
"Ok, freezing cameras . . . motion detectors . . . off . . . . sonic alarms . . . . off . . . go for it, Max."  
  
Pulling a glasscutter from her bag, Max cut a circle just big enough for her to slip through. Securing her climbing cable to the roof, she dropped it down into the large room below. Slowly she slid down it and landed softly on the floor. Walking over to the Vesper's display case, she opened the front panel to the alarms on the case. Max rigged a by pass on the system that lead directly to Logan's computer.  
  
"Kill switch," she whispered.  
  
Logan turned off the case's alarms and spectrograph, and then opened the front glass panel of the case. Max gently plucked the Vesper from its pedestal and then replaced it with the copy.  
  
"Set," she whispered.  
  
Logan fed the new mass spectrograph into the system and closed the case. The lights inside came back on and the system accepted the fake.  
  
Out front, in the lobby, the guard was just getting up to do his rounds when he was knocked out by a blow to the head. Booke's two thieves sat down at the control panel for the alarms and fed the machine the CD-rom that Booke had given them.   
  
Max was preparing her climbing gear, and had hoisted herself up a few feet when Logan's voice stopped her. "Max, freeze!" His computer screen was flashing 'Motion Sensors On' in bright red.  
  
  
Scene 19, 2019, The Museum (continuation of previous scene)  
  
Mr. Red, one of Booke's thieves stared at the computer screen in front of him. "What the hell?" he hissed. Quickly he typed in some commands. Nothing seemed to work.  
  
In the Aztec, Logan was feverishly typing away as well. He couldn't understand why the system wasn't responding.  
  
"Looooogggggaaaaannnnn," Max whined, her patience wearing thin.  
  
"Hang on, Max," he whispered. He typed a few more commands and then the screen flashed 'Motion Sensors Off'. "Sometimes it's better to be lucky than be good," he told her.  
  
"There's no such thing as luck," she replied.  
  
"Oh yeah? Then how did we meet?" he countered.  
  
Max smiled to herself. She actually did believe in luck, despite Zack's attitude and her Manticore training. She lowered herself down to the ground. "I'm going out the back," she whispered. She had long endurance due to her genetic make-up, but her arms still tired like everyone else's and she didn't want to haul her ass up to the roof. Pulling down her climbing gear, she froze when she heard the door to the room open.  
  
Max ducked behind a display case as Booke's two thieves entered. They did a quick scan of the room before one pulled out a crowbar and smashed the display case.  
  
"Max?" Logan asked.  
  
"Company," she replied, "They're taking the bait."  
  
Logan began to get anxious. He didn't like this complication. "Still think this is cool?" he asked her.  
  
Max ignored his query as she watched the two intruders. They grabbed the fake with greedy hands, quickly pocketing it.  
  
Max's nose began to twitch.  
  
The door opened again and Mitchellson's banker walked in. Max's heart jumped as she got a look at his face. Lydecker.  
  
Her nose itched. She put a finger up to it.  
  
"Hello, gentlemen," Lydecker greeted them, "I see you've got the Vesper for us."  
  
"Max?" Logan's voice was worried.  
  
"Ssshhh!" she whispered to him.  
  
"But I'd like to make sure it's real," Lydecker said taking it from them.  
  
The urge to sneeze passed. Max breathed deeply, but quietly.   
  
Logan sneezed. Loudly.  
  
  
Scene 20, 2019, The Museum (continuation of previous scene)  
  
Everyone froze. Max looked for an escape route, but there wasn't one. Lydecker and the thieves were between her and it. Lydecker motioned to Red to sweep to the left while White, the other thief, swept right.  
  
Lydecker pulled his gun and cut right down the middle towards Max. She jumped up from her hiding place and ran smack into Red, causing him to drop the diamond. She scooped it up in a flash and then perched her small frame on top of the case.  
  
"Yo, Dimbulbs," she called. All three turned to her. "Catch," she said, throwing it to Lydecker. He almost dropped his gun grabbing the diamond out of the air. Max leapt off the case and up onto a lighting fixture. "But is that the real one," she taunted, "or is this it?" She held up the other diamond.  
  
Red and White looked at each other and shrugged.   
  
"This is the fake,' Lydecker said, looking up at her, "You wouldn't give us the real Vesper."  
  
"Are you sure?" she asked. She dropped the second diamond and White raced to catch it. Max leapt down and grabbed the diamond out of Lydecker's hands before he could react. "Because this one looks an awful lot like the real thing."  
  
Lydecker reaimed his gun at her, but she ran, dodging the bullet. "Shit," he cursed, wishing for an instant that he hadn't made her so well.  
  
Max stopped in front of White. "Wanna trade?" she asked.  
  
He looked at her then at the diamond, "Ummm," he stammered. She tossed the one in her hands to Red, just as White passed his to her.  
  
"Thanks," she said before cold clocking him. He fell to the ground with a thud, out cold. Securing the first diamond in her bag, Max vaulted herself over a display case and landed in front of Red. She kicked his arm and sent the diamond flying into the air. Max quickly dealt with him.  
  
Max looked up at the diamond, falling swiftly from its peak height aloft. She looked at Lydecker. Then she launched herself into the air, throwing out her grappling hook. She tucked her knees into her stomach, rolling into a ball. Reaching out, she grabbed the diamond, and pocketed it; dodging the bullet Lydecker sent speeding in her direction. Unrolling herself, she glanced up at the skylight, where her grappling hook had caught. She reached out, grabbed the rope and hauled herself up and out.  
  



	5. Diamonds Part Five

"Diamonds Are Forever" Part 5  
  
Scene 21, 2019, The Aztec, meanwhile  
  
Logan was becoming extremely worried about Max. He knew Lydecker was there and he knew they'd heard him sneeze. It had reverberated at him through the earpiece Max was wearing. He'd called to her, but she wasn't answering.  
  
He heard gunshots. "MAX!" No answer.  
  
If Max was harmed in anyway because he couldn't control his nasal passages . . .   
  
"Max? Are you there?" he called.  
  
A dark form landed on the hood of the Aztec, then jumped up and got into the passenger side. Max.  
  
"Drive," she told him.  
  
Logan obliged, quickly pulling out of the enclave of trees he'd hidden the Aztec in. "Are you all right?" he asked, turning to look at her for a second.  
  
"Better than those dumbbells Booke hired," she grinned, "They're gonna wake up with nasty headaches."  
  
"Did you get the Vesper?" he inquired. She nodded.  
  
When they reached his penthouse, Logan insisted on checking Max for injuries. She stripped off her vest and shirt, revealing her black tank top. She had a few bruises, which were already healing nicely. There were a few scrapes on her hand where the shards from a glass case Lydecker had shattered while shooting at her had cut her. Logan carefully put antibacterial cream on them and topped it with band-aids.  
  
"Are you going to kiss it and make it feel better, too?" Max asked.  
  
"Do you want me to?" he asked in the same tone. Max stared at him before pulling her hand away.  
  
"That's alright," she said hastily.  
  
Logan leaned back in his wheelchair, "If you say so." They were silent for a moment. "The diamond," Logan finally said.  
  
"Right," Max grabbed her bag and pulled out the rock, "Here it is," she handed it to Logan and went back to rummaging in her bag, "Or is this it?" she asked pulling out the other.  
  
Logan groaned. "You were supposed to leave the fake there," he told her.  
  
"Change of plans," she shrugged, "But I do know which is which," she assured him.  
  
  
  
Scene 22, 2021, Aaron's Apartment, the next day  
  
Max knocked on the door. "Delivery," she called.  
  
Aaron opened the door, "Oh, Maria, it's you." He ushered her in, "I heard about what happened last night. Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, it's all good," she told him, "and I got the diamond." She pulled it out of the bag and handed it to him.  
  
Aaron's eyes grew big. "The Vesper."  
  
Max nodded, "A girl's best friend."  
  
Aaron lead her into the living room area, "Come on, there's someone here I want you to meet. Max, this is . . ."  
  
"Max?" she interrupted. Then she saw who it was. Donald Lydecker.  
  
"Donald Michaels," Aaron finished.  
  
"We already know each other," Lydecker said, taking the Vesper from Aaron. "Hello Max."  
  
Max narrowed her eyes and tossed her head. "Come to finish the job?" she sneered.  
  
"Make it easy on both of us, Max. I can help you. And I can get the authorities to overlook this little incident."  
  
"Right." Max took off at a run, with Lydecker right behind her. She managed to blend herself into a crowd outside. Realizing he'd lost her, Lydecker swore. He returned to Aaron's apartment, only to find it empty. Aaron had vanished. Oh well, he still had the Vesper and he could easily find Max again. The city wasn't that big.  
  
  
  
Scene 23, 2019, Logan's, that evening  
  
"Couldn't we have kept it?" Max pouted.  
  
"It's on its way to the rightful owners in a diplomatic pouch," Logan told her, "Where it belongs. As for Aaron, my guess is he hightailed it out before he lost his ass permanently."  
  
"He was running scared, and running deep," Max commented.  
  
"Him being a rich boy like me, he's probably gone somewhere warm, and somewhere he thinks Lydecker can't find him."  
  
"I wish I could find that place," Max said softly.  
  
Logan looked at her. She'd put out her neck on this one at his request and it'd almost fallen in on her. "You've got to be more careful now. Lydecker knows you haven't left the city, thanks to Aaron," he said, giving her that even-genetically-revved-up-females-need-to-be-careful look.  
  
"Lydecker thinks he got the Vesper, so he's probably off cutting it into pieces to sell off and doubling his repulsiveness as we speak," Max said, "He'll be busy with that for a while. And Aaron's long gone. I can take care of myself. Besides, I'd hardly consider him competition," she said, leaning down and looking him levelly in the eye.  
  
Somehow Logan managed to hang on to his composure. "Max, I got you a present, as a thank you," he told her, digging in a drawer, "And as an overdue birthday present," he produced a box, "It's not an Eyes Only Decoder Ring, but I think you'll like it."  
  
Max opened the box. A shining, shimmering diamond sparkled at her. It was small and heart-shaped, hanging from a silver chain.   
  
"I know you're not one to wear jewelry, but," Logan bowed his head, blushing slightly.  
  
"It's beautiful," Max whispered, carefully picking it up from the box and fastening the chain around her slender neck. She leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks."  
  
Logan looked up at her, and for one brief moment he saw the innocent girl Max was inside.  
  
"I gotta bounce," she said, and the warrior woman was back, "I'll be at Crash, helping a friend."  
  
"Be careful," Logan told her as she slipped out the door.  
  
  
  
Scene 24, 2019, Crash, that night  
  
Max and Sketchy were sitting at the bar. "Are you sure this is going to work?" he asked her.  
  
"Of course it will," Max answered, "But it's the last time."  
  
"Oh, of course! Max, if this works I will never ask you for another favor again." Sketchy looked at her with great big eyes and a serious expression.  
  
Max rolled her eyes, "You will," she shoved him gently towards the men's room, "Now go hide before Big Joe comes."  
  
"Right!" Sketchy fled for the bathroom. Max laughed.  
  
A few moments later, a tall, muscular man sat down next to Max. "Hello   
Sweet Thing," he drawled.  
  
'Couldn't he come up with a better line that that?' Max groaned mentally. "Hello yourself, Big Boy."  
  
Big Joe smiled a yellow, toothy grin. Max tried not to gag. 'What did women see in him?'  
  
"What's your name, or should I call you Miss Thing?"  
  
"Maxie," she giggled, "And who are you?"  
  
"Name's Big Joe, Baby, and I'm the playa playa from the Himalayas. I got what you lookin' for," he said, his eyes roaming her body.  
  
'Oh, gag,' thought Max. "Really? You know how to play the ching-chang?"  
  
"Sure thing, Pretty Woman. Whaddya say we goes to my place?"  
  
Max smiled. "I think not," she said, grabbing his arm and twisting it back, "Don't you have a girlfriend?"  
  
Big Joe tried to deny it.  
  
"Oh, shut up. I know you do. You were goin' to beat on my pal Sketchy for flirting with her. So you listen, and you listen good. I don't wanna hear 'bout you beating on any of my friends. And if I ever find out that you did, I'm not only going to pay it back on you, but I'll tell your girlfriend what sad-ass bag of scum you are, you got me?"  
  
Big Joe nodded. Max let him go and he dropped to the floor. Joe scrambled up and ran, glancing back at her. Max calmly sipped the last of her beer and then went and knocked on the men's room door. "Sketch?"  
  
The door flew open and Sketchy hugged her. "Thank you Max! You don't know how much this means to me," he cried.  
  
"Save it," she said pushing him away, "And buy me another beer."  
  
  
  
Scene 25, 2019, Space Needle, later that night  
  
Max sat near the edge, her knees tucked up to her chest. She was playing with the necklace Logan had given her. She stopped and looked at it.  
  
(Voiceover)   
Such a small thing, but it means so much. Logan selected a good stone. Color, cut, clarity; the boy knows his diamonds. It's worth a lot of money. The old Max would have fenced it. But not me.   
  
Aaron took it for granted, and it got him in trouble. He lost his father because of his greed and got mixed up with some crazy South Africans. Sketchy took it for granted and almost got his ass beaten.  
  
If I've learned anything, it's that in this short, brutal life, money doesn't matter in the end. And not to take the other stuff for granted.  
  
Won't Logan be proud of me?  
  
THE END  
  



End file.
